criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Parker
Charles Parker appeared as a suspect in three cases: The Final Journey (Case #23), The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28) and Dog Eat Dog (Case #31). Profile Charles is a 40 year old man with brown eyes and long hair that ends when it reaches the ears. He weighs 176 lbs and his blood type is AB+. He is usually seen wearing a white hat on top of his hat and round-shaped glasses on his eyes. He has a goatee on his face and has pollen spilled on his green suit. Underneath his suit, he wears a black vest. He also wears light blue gloves and is often seen carrying a sunflower on his right hand and a digging instrument on his left hand. In The Final Journey, Charles wears a green motif turtle-neck shirt, likes gardening and wears Alligators shoes. In The Haunting of Elm Manor it is discovered that he has gardening skills and uses petroleum jelly. In Dog Eat Dog, it is discovered that Charles uses ether, a cleaning product. Role in Case(s) In The Final Journey, after the team had discovered that the victim, Daniel Taylor had died from the effects of a vegetal poison, they came to search the local greenhouse. Since Charles was the owner of the greenhouse, the team talked to him about the victim. After hearing about the death of Daniel, Charles was a bit shocked and told the team that now he had understood why the victim's girlfriend, Lily Robinson looked so upset. When asked how he knew Lily, Charles said that Lily was his apprentice since three years and that she was exceptionally gifted, especially with the exotic flowers. In'' The Haunting of Elm Manor'', Charles returned as a suspect. While searching for clues in the greenhouse, the team found a note attached to a flower bouquet for Gloria Fernandez, the victim's wife. After analyzing the fingerprints found on the note, Alex told the team that the fingerprints belonged to Charles. The team then went to the greenhouse to interrogate him about his flower bouquet for Gloria. Charles addmitted that he was madly and hopelessly in love with Gloria. He said that he was going to send the bouquet to Gloria as a secret admirer, but the fact that it coincided with Hector's death was just a happy accident. After hearing this, Jones became furious and shouted at him saying that Hector was Gloria's husband and that Charles had no idea what grief the victim's widow had been going through. Charles then replied that Gloria wasn't happy with her husband and that Hector was punished for making a sin by ignoring his wife. Charles was later again interrogated by the team after they found his creepy whistle (that made the sound of a ghost) in the greenhouse. He explained to them that sometimes, he used to walk the Fernandez's house's grounds at night, and if anybody would become suspicious of his presence, he'd scare them away by making ghost sounds from the whistle. When asked why he used to secretly roam around Hector's house at night, Charles replied that ever since Gloria broke up with him, he went to spy on her and Hector to see if she was really happier without him. Charles told the team that he and Gloria had become lovers for a short time. After her baby's death, Gloria buried her sorrow in gardening, and Charles had taught her everything he knew about gardening, and slowly, the two fell in love. Then suddenly, Gloria ended their love, but Charles was finding it impossible to forget Gloria since she haunted all his dreams and thoughts. In Dog Eat Dog, Charles made his final appearance when an old lady named Molly Robinson and her dog were murdered during the annual Dog Pageant competition. He was spoken to after Margaret Littlewood suggested the team to interrogate him since he had refused to contribute flowers from his greenhouse for the Dog Pageant. Charles answered the team that he did this because he didn't like dogs. When asked if Molly had come to his botanic club recently, Charles replied that she didn't, since she was too busy training her dog for the Dog Pageant competition. Later, Charles was again interrogated after the team found ticks (an insect) on the collar of Gertrude Piccadilly's dead Pug. He explained that Gertrude had come to his greenhouse the previous day. She wanted flowers to put on her dog, Mr Snuggles, for the Dog Pageant, and let it roam around in Charles' exotic plants while they talked. Charles further said that those plants had recently been infected with stubborn ticks, which was how Gertrude's dog got infected. Trivia *Charles, Gertrude Piccadilly, Rachel Priest , Desmond Galloway,Donna Walker,Chad Baker and Caroline Fitzgerald are the only characters who appeared as suspects in three cases. Case Appearances *The Final Journey (Case #23) *The Haunting Of Elm Manor (Case #28) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) Charles.png|Charles, as he appeared in The Final Journey. CP.png|Charles, as he appeared in The Haunting of Elm Manor. CP3.png|Charles, as he appeared in Dog Eat Dog. OG_SUS_23_605.jpg OG_SUS_31_602.jpg Category:Suspects